


To This Point, From Now On

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Series: Gifted Prompts [15]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Pining, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23579086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: Rey Skywalker had a small crush on Poe Dameron.
Relationships: Finn/Rose Tico, Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: Gifted Prompts [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1238924
Comments: 14
Kudos: 44





	To This Point, From Now On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



> ^My dearest pal gifted me with two prompts a while ago, 1) To This Point From Now On 2) Prompt #6 - “I caught the garter and you caught the bouquet” au

Rey Skywalker had a small crush on Poe Dameron.

And she had no problem admitting that to herself. But she had a problem by letting Rose Tico knowing. Not because Rose was a bad person, on the contrary, Rose was the closest thing Rey ever got to a sister. But because Rose was filled with determination to bring Rey and Poe together.

“You’d look so perfect together,” Rose had cooed at her once. “And how perfect it is, you and Poe, Finn and I could double date!”

Rey had been reluctant. It wasn’t that she was afraid, and she knew Poe, she knew him to be a good man. A pilot from the air force, who was now working on his own flight school. A mentee of her aunt, Leia. And Leia was no fool, if Poe had been someone who wasn’t worth it, she would have never spent the time to mentor him.

And so it was, that Rose with the help of Finn managed to get Poe and Rey in the same place at the same time, several times over. Rey was both grateful and terrified at the flawlessness of their plotting. May God have mercy on them all, should Finn and Rose decide to properly team together to take over the world.

And when Rose and Finn got engaged, Poe and Rey were promptly made Man and Maid of Honor respectively. Rey couldn’t say no, she loved them too much to bow out, she could only hope that her crush on Poe went unnoticed.

The only thing that happened, was that her crush grew. Poe was incredibly helpful, anytime she needed a hand for her work as maid of honor, he was the one who always offered help. And on one memorable occasion, he was the one who fixed her closet when it the upper part of her shelving crashed down.

***

Leia noticed, because of course she would and, having the infinite wisdom that she had, was the one who gave her some advice. “Tell him, Rey. You will not loose him, even if he doesn’t like you back, he’ll still be your friend. That boy is a credit to his parents.”

Luke, her father had given her a knowing smile. “Follow your heart, darling. It will lead you well.”

“How do you know?” Rey asked, feeling rather childish for doing so.

Luke had simply laughed, “Because I know you, and you’re an excellent daughter. And Poe is a good man. And darling, I’ll dance at your wedding.”

Rey had left her father’s apartment feeling quite dazzled.

***

Finn, had been quite upfront about it. “Honestly Peanut,” he said as he munched on his food. “I don’t know why you’re so afraid. It’s Poe, not some random man. And Poe is awesome. You two together? Even better.”

Rey had given him a smile, “You’re so sweet. But I don’t want to ruin our friendship.”

“If you having feelings for Poe ruins your friendship, I’ll eat my shoe.” Then Finn had gotten serious. “She who hesitates, is lost.”

Rey frowned. “Fine, I’ll ask him out. But if all crashes and burns…”

“I’ll eat my shoe and punch Poe.”

Rey laughed.

“Ask him out, Peanut.”

“After your wedding, I don’t want to make it awkward.”

Finn had given her a look she couldn’t quite place. Then sighed. “Fine.”

***

Rey and Poe threw Finn and Rose an engagement party, nothing big, just something for people to come around and have drinks and eat finger food. It had been fun, and Rey had enjoyed her time with Poe.

There was something about Poe that drew Rey in. It was the way his eyes sparkled, how he was so quick with a smile, so kind and gentle, but fierce when it came to defend or argue about something he was passionate about. Rey liked that.

Rey only hoped that he liked her too.

***

As Rose and Finn’s wedding drew near, Rey could feel her nervousness grow. But she kept going, this was not about her, no matter how much she wanted to ask Poe out, she had said that she would only do so after their wedding.

And Rey Skywalker was a woman of her word.

***

The day of the wedding, Rey awoke with a sense of foreboding that she couldn’t place. Had something happened? She immediately went to Rose’s room, Rose was fine and excited, “I’m getting married today!”

Rey felt somewhat relieved. But them, Finn popped into her head. She took her phone and text him. _Are you well?_

Finn replied ten minutes later. _Yeah, all good. Why?_

_No, all’s well on this end. Sorry, just feeling paranoid._

_Don’t worry Peanut, all will be fine._

_I know._

Since all was apparently fine, Rey shrugged and went back to her room, ordered breakfast and waited until time drew closer to get ready. She ate carefully and she ate plenty, she knew herself enough to know that nerves made her hungry, so she ate to avoid being starving during the ceremony.

Once time drew closer, Rey changed to her dress. Rose had picked a sky blue color, the dress had been Rey’s own choice as per Rose’s decision, only the color was the one ashe and Caydel had to wear. When Rey was ready, she made her way to Rose’s room, as there was where the hair and make up person would get them ready.

Time passed quickly after that, next thing Rey knew they were making their way towards the ceremony. Rey felt her breath catch in her throat when she saw Poe, he and Finn were wearing their military uniforms. But her eyes were on Poe, he looked so dashing and he grinned and winked when he saw her walking down the aisle. Rey felt herself flush. Leave it to Poe to make her blush at her best friend’s wedding.

The ceremony went without a hitch, Rey felt herself getting emotional during the exchange of vows. And when they walked back, she did so at the arm of Poe, she couldn’t stop grinning.

Dinner was a lovely affair, she had spent it talking with Poe. And Poe had apparently made it his mission to have her laughing throughout it, because at the end of it, her cheeks hurt and she had tears in her eyes. They only fell silent when it was announced that Finn and Rose would do their first dance.

And Rey felt trouble brewing when Rose asked for all single women to the dance floor. She walked with trepidation, but Rose was only smiling and Finn was by her side, then Rose turned and lifted her bouquet, after two fake throws, Rose’s bouquet flew… straight to her hands.

Rey felt herself blush and stumble as many other women offer congratulations. When it was Finn’s turn to toss the garter, Rey could only watch as Finn playfully pretended to toss it a couple of times and really toss it when the men were least expecting it. Only for the garter to hit Poe in the face.

And then Rose, looking like mischievous woman that she was, called for a dance. And Rey blushed, but made her way to the dance floor. She was not going to pass the chance to dance with Poe, even if she had the eyes of everyone in the room. She took a deep breath, she was a Skywalker, she was brave and this wasn’t going to shake her.

Poe smiled at her, took her hand and placed his around her waist. And Rey could swear she felt sparks when his hand touched her. The music began, and Poe lead her. She allowed herself to be led and swayed gently with the music. People and everything else disappeared, it was only her and Poe.

“You look very pretty,” Poe said, softly enough for only her to hear. “That color really suits you.”

“Thank you,” Rey answered. “You look quite dashing yourself, Poe.”

Poe’s whole face softened. “Thanks. You know, I’ve been thinking.”

“Yes?”

“I’ve been thinking that I like weddings,” Poe said and then spun her around. “And I’m very much looking forward dancing with my bride when time comes.”

Rey felt like a vice grip had taken hold of her heart. Because if Poe already wanted someone, she wouldn’t stand a chance with him. The selfish part of her wanted to say, ‘I’ll be your bride,’ but she simply smiled at him. “And your bride will be a lucky one.” It hurt to say that out loud, but he deserved happiness. Even if it wasn’t with her.

The look that Poe was a strange one. Then nodded, quite solemn and drew closer to whisper in her ear, “Yeah you’ll make a lovely bride.”

That startled Rey, she immediately turned to look at Poe, he was smiling so gently and his eyes were so full of love, that for the second time in the evening, her breath caught. “Poe…” she couldn’t bring herself to finish.

“Yeah, I know, I’m jumping the gun, but we’ll get there. I know. My pa likes to call it ‘to this point, from now on’. And just so you know, I do love you.”

“Then why…?”

“I haven’t said anything? Because courage always fails me on personal affairs. It’s ridiculous, I can fly and do battle in the skies, but I can’t tell the woman I love that I love her. How funny, isn’t it?”

Rey’s eyes misted over and she blinked back tears. “Well then Poe, to this point, from now on.”

The smile Poe gave her was dazzling.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you all enjoy. Don't hesitate to comment!


End file.
